Clinical investigations in adult and pediatric oncology, with emphasis on natural history and mode of spread of various types of neoplasms; improved histopathologic diagnosis and classification; improved radiographic, radioisotopic, surgical, and laboratory methods for the detection and localization of primary tumors and their metastases; improved clinical staging of neoplasms; longitudinal studies, in vivo and in vitro, of immunologic responsiveness in patients with different forms of cancer as a function of stage of disease and of treatment; longitudinal studies of the prognostic significance of various biochemical and immunologic parameters; randomized and non-randomized clinical therapeutic trials aimed at optimizing therapy for cancers of particular types and stages; studies of the infectious complications of certain types of cancer and of the influence of chemotherapy, radiotherapy, and staging laparotomy with splenectomy on susceptibility to bacterial, viral and fungal infection; quantitative clinical pharmacology of selected cancer chemotherapeutic agents; and preliminary clinical studies of the possible enhancement by hyperthermia of the efficacy of radiotherapy and chemotherapy.